<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iaasa mo ba sa pamahiin? by ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194093">Iaasa mo ba sa pamahiin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero'>ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, HQFiloWeek2020, M/M, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Superstition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mas masasaktan din ako kung makikita ko lang na iaasa mo sa pamahiin para lang makapasa ka kung hindi ka naman talaga naniniwala sa mga 'yon. Kuha mo 'ko?" marahang dagdag at tanong ni Kiyoomi, mga mata'y nakatitig sa isa't isa.</p><p>--<br/>HQFiloWeek2020 Day 1: Superstitions | pamahiin tungkol sa pag-take ng board exams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iaasa mo ba sa pamahiin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: hindi ako sure kung anong oras usually nangyayari ang board exams (wala ring lumalabas pag nagse-search ako and wala akong kakilala) kaya kunyare after lunch na lang yung board exam ni tsumu</p><p>(also isang upuan ko lang to ginawa, pag may mali paki-sabi at babaguhin ko. salamat!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hindi naniniwala si atsumu sa pamahiin. Minsa'y napipilitan na lang gawin ang iba dahil sabi ni nanay o utos ng lola.</p><p>Ni minsan ay di siya naniwala na kailangang magsabi ng 'tabi tabi po' kapag dadaan sa lugar na hindi ka pamilyar. Hindi rin siya naniniwala na bawal mag-walis kapag may patay pero dahil takot siyang mapingot ng lola ay hinayaan niya ang natapong biscuit sa sahig. Hindi rin siya naniniwala na wag mong reregaluhan ang kasintahan mo ng sapatas dahil iiwan ka nito. Pero dahil medyo naniniwala si Osamu, hindi niya binanggit na mas gugustuhin ni rintarou ang bagong sapatos kesa bagong bag sa sunod na kaarawan niya.</p><p>"'Samu!" sigaw ni Atsumu mula sa kwarto niya. "Nasaan yung pulang boxer shorts ko!"</p><p>"Nasa labahan pa!" sigaw naman ni Osamu pabalik.</p><p>"Pahiram ng iyo!"</p><p>"Gago ka ba?" inangat ni Osamu ang tingin mula sa cellphone niya at tumambad sa harap niya ang isang Atsumu na twalya lang ang suot at hinahalungkat na ang kabinet ni Osamu.</p><p>"Sige na 'bal. Ngayon lang 'to. Promise." pagpapa-awa ng kanyang kambal.</p><p>"Suot ko, Atsumu."</p><p>Bilang pruweba, binaba ng konti ni Osamu ang jogging pants na suot upang ipakitang suot-suot nga niya ang pulang boxer shorts niya.</p><p>Tila ba nasuntok sa tyan, lumabas si Atsumu sa kwarto ng kanyang kambal. Saka lang napagtanto ni Osamu kung bakit ganoon umasta si Atsumu nang makabihis na ito.</p><p>"Hoy, panget." asar na tawag ni Osamu sa kakambal niyang hawak-hawak ang makapal na practice question cards niya habang naka-upo sa sahig sa harap ng pinto nila.</p><p>Tumingala si Atsumu. Umupo naman si Osamu sa harap niya.</p><p>"Papasa ka, okay? Lagpas isang taon kang naghanda para dito. 'Di mo kailangang gawin o sundin yung mga pamahiin na 'yun." tinitigan ni Osamu ang kanyang kambal.</p><p>"Pero pa'no kung hindi? Pa'no kung hindi pala sapat yung review ko? Wala namang mawawala kung susundin ko diba? Dagdag swerte lang naman eh." paiyak na tanong ni Atsumu.</p><p>"Tanga ka ba? Swerte ba ge-grade-an nila sa board?"</p><p>"'Samu naman eh!"</p><p>"Biro lang, 'Tsumu. Basta alam kong papasa ka. Tsaka, alam mo ba ano mas magandang pampa-good luck sa'yo ngayon?" ngiting pabiro ni Osamu.</p><p>"Ano?"</p><p>"Ano pa, eh di halik ng jowa mo!"</p><p>Tila ba nadinig ng langit ang sinabi ni Osamu dahil bumusina ang sasakyan ng kasintahan ni Atsumu.</p><p>Bago pa man mapindot ni Kiyoomi ang doorbell, nabuksan na agad ang pinto ng kambal ng kanyang kasintahan.</p><p>"Hey, ready ka na?" tanong ni Kiyoomi kay Atsumu habang tinatanggal ang sapatos upang makapasok.</p><p>"Kinakabahan," sagot ni Atsumu habang yakap-yakap si Kiyoomi.</p><p>"Ma! May naglalandian sa harap ng pinto!" iritang sigaw ni Osamu pero sa tapik sa balikat na natanggap ni Kiyoomi mula sa kambal, alam niyang biro lang ang sinigaw niya.</p><p>Hinayaan ni Kiyoomi na yakapin lang siya ni Atsumu, mga kamay niya rin ay dahan-dahang hinihimas ang buhok at likod ni Atsumu, para bang sinasabi na sige lang, sandal ka lang.</p><p>Mga malalalim na buntong hininga at mga 'di mawaring bulong sa leeg ay nagsisilbing paalala kay Kiyoomi na hindi lang kaba ang nararamdaman ng mahal niya kundi pati takot.</p><p>Kinapa ni Kiyoomi ang kamay ni Atsumu sa likod niya at kinuha ang practice question cards mula dito.</p><p>"Kung kapwa ang core value ng sikolohiyang pilipino, ano naman ang pivotal value nito?" basag ni Kiyoomi sa katahimikan.</p><p>"Pakikiramdam."</p><p>"A severe and persistent fear of a specific object or situtation, other than agoraphobia or social phobia."</p><p>"Specific phobias."</p><p>Ilang minutong tanong lang nang tanong si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu hanggang sa maramdaman niya na hindi na masyadong kinakabahan si Atsumu.</p><p>Buti na lang at binalak ng dalawa na magkita ng mas maaga bago pumunta sa test center.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nakatigil ang sasakyang minamaneho ni Kiyoomi nang may iniabot si Atsumu.</p><p>"Tasahan mo lapis ko."</p><p>Nais sanang tanggihan ni Kiyoomi ang pakiusap ng kasintahan ngunit hindi niya ito magawa. Kung ito ang magpapalubag ng loob ni Atsumu upang hindi siya masyadong kabahan ay gagawin niya ito ngunit hindi ibig sabihin nito ay hahayaan niya ang kasintahang umasa sa pamahiin.</p><p>Habang tinatasahan ni Kiyoomi ang lapis, tanong niya, "Alam mong hindi ako naniniwala dito diba?"</p><p>"Alam ko. Pareho tayo diba," maalam at matampong sagot ng binata.</p><p>"Pero bakit mo ginagawa?"</p><p>Masakit man ang tanong, alam ni Kiyoomi na kailangan ito ni Atsumu. Iniabot niya din ang bagong tasang lapis saka bumalik sa pagmamaneho.</p><p>"Hindi naman swerte ang pinag-aralan mo diba?" dagdag pa niya.</p><p>"Pareho kayo ni 'Samu ng sinabi."</p><p>"Kasi alam naming papasa ka kahit walang tulong na swerte, Atsumu," sagot ni Kiyoomi sabay kuha sa kamay ni Atsumu upang hawakan.</p><p>"Wala namang masasaktan kung maniniwala ako doon."</p><p>Itinigil ni Kiyoomi ang sasakyan sa parking lot malapit sa test center na naka-assign kay Atsumu. Bumuntong hininga siya ng malalim saka humarap sa kasintahan.</p><p>"Ikaw ang mas masasaktan, Atsumu. Isipin mo, ginawa at sinunod mo lahat ng pamahiin na iyon, sige, nakadagdag nga ng swerte at pag-asa 'yon pero paano kung hindi ka nakapasa? Alam kong mas maiinis at magagalit ka sa sarili mo kasi naniwala ka sa pamahiin and you let it affect you when in fact hindi ka naman talaga naniniwala."</p><p>Inangat ni Kiyoomi ang mukha ni Atsumu, kanyang palad ay marahang hinahaplos ang pisngi ng minamahal.</p><p>"Kasama mo kong nag-review ng mahigit isang taon dahil sabi mo para siguradong makapasa ka ng isang try lang. Sa'kin ka umiiyak, sa'kin ka nagpapa-tulong, sa'kin ka nagbubunton ng galit at hinanakit. Mas masasaktan din ako kung makikita ko lang na iaasa mo sa pamahiin para lang makapasa ka kung hindi ka naman talaga naniniwala sa mga 'yon. Kuha mo 'ko?" marahang dagdag at tanong ni Kiyoomi, mga mata'y nakatitig sa isa't isa.</p><p>Ilang minuto ang nakalipas na nilalaro lang ni Atsumu ang lapis na bagong tasa sa kamay niyang parang hindi kanya pagkat mahahaba ng kuko.</p><p>Inabot ni Kiyoomi ang bag niya sa likod at kinuha ang kanyang nail cutter. Mayroon pa silang natitirang oras para makapag-tanto si Atsumu at gupitin ang mga kuko nito dahil si Atsumu ang tipo ng tao na laging maiiksi ang kuko. marahil ito'y dahil hindi niya mahinto ang naka-ugalian niya noong naglalaro pa siya ng volleyball.</p><p>"Kamay." sambit ni Kiyoomi. Akala niya'y hindi papayag si Atsumu pero inilagay pa rin niya ang mga daliri sa palad ni Kiyoomi.</p><p>Nang kabilang kamay na ang ginugupitan ni Kiyoomi, nagsalita si Atsumu.</p><p>"Tingin mo ba talaga papasa ako?" rinig sa boses niya ang kaba at ang mababang tingin niya sa sarili at sa talinong mayroon siya.</p><p>Hindi binaling ni Kiyoomi ang atensyon sa mga daliri ni Atsumu.</p><p>"Nag-review ka diba?" pabalik na tanong niya.</p><p>"Oo."</p><p>"'Yan ang sagot sa tanong mo."</p><p>Tumingala si Kiyoomi at tila ba nawalan ng hangin sa loob ng kotse dahil sa napakagandang ngiti ni Atsumu. Napangiti naman pabalik si Kiyoomi, bumalik na ang Atsumung kilala niya. Matalino, may tiwala sa sarili, at higit sa lahat hindi hahayang isang munting pamahiin lang ang makakasira sa unang hakbang niya patungo sa kanyang pangarap.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bago sila lumabas sa kotse, matapos ang isang pasada sa practice question cards ni Atsumu, bakas ang pagmamahal at pagka-palabiro ni Atsumu sa tanong na sinambit.</p><p>"Alam mo magbibigay sakin ng sure na swerte at inspirasyon para makapasa?"</p><p>Mula sa ngiti at tono ng boses ni Atsumu, alam ni Kiyoomi ang sagot pero makikipag-laro siya.</p><p>"Ano?"</p><p>"Halik mula sa kasintahan ko, syempre!"</p><p>At dahil alam ni Kiyoomi na ito ay biro lamang at hindi talaga dito iaasa ni Atsumu ang pangarap niya, ngumiti siya at saka hinila si Atsumu upang halikan siya sa labi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>